A visit from the past
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: After an invitation from Ryuichi, K's little brother Jaime Whinchester has come for a visit. Drudging up some pleasant and not so pleasant memories for an author friend of ours. Title sucks, rating may change...


_(A/N: Hi, after such a long break I thought I'd post something. Be warned, this is my first attempt at a Gravitation fic, so please let me know if it's alright. And if you've got relevant stuff to point out, do that too. Because I think I could probably use the help. (Got the anime for Christmas and I've never seen the manga so if i screw something up, tell me.)_

_As usual, I don't own anything, except one character and some of the plot._

_Quick summary: K's little brother Jaime, at Ryuichi's insistance has come to visit. Jaime met Nittle Grasper through K when he was younger and was introduced to Eiri the same way. He knows about what happened to everyone's favourite sourpuss but where Yuki's an ass Jaie Whinchester acts a hell of a lot like Ryuichi,_

Enough dawdling, here's...

**chapter one**

"Eiri?"

The blonde haired novelist yawned into the telephone, "What?"

"I need a favour."

"What?" he growled,he looked at the clock "this had better be good, it's eight in the morning."

"I need you and Mr Shindou to come and pick up Ryuichi."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust Ryuichi to drive to the airport by himself."

"I see your point. But what's at the airport?"

"He invited an old friend over…"

"Please tell me it's not…"

"I'm afraid so."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Be thankful he's not living with you."

"Mika's going to let him into her house, after last time?"

"No, no, but he and Ryu will be living together." Tohma Seguchi could have sworn he heard the novelist wince, "What is it Eiri?"

"We'll see you soon." He hung up and nudged his lover, "Get up brat."

"Yuki?"

"Up. We've got to pick Sakuma up."

"Why?"

"We need to go to the airport-"

**Twenty minutes later**

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi Sakuma cried, jumping on the younger singer, "Jai's coming today! You get to meet Jai!"

"Who's Jai?"

Eiri smirked, "It's best if you meet him first."

**Another Twenty minutes later- at the airport.**

"Jaime!"

"Ryu!" The green haired man cried as Nittle Grasper's lead singer jumped on top of him.

"Okay, okay, break it up!" Eiri said, pushing the two in opposite directions, "Save it for later."

Emerald eyes landed on violet ones, "Hi. I'm Jaime Winchester."

"Schuichi Shindou."

"Nice to meet you." He spun around at the man jumping up and down behind him, "What?"

"You didn't say hello to Mr Bear!" Ryuichi cried, holding the rabbit out to him, "You hurt his feelings."

Jaime laughed and gave the toy a peck on the nose, "Hi Mr Bear!"

"Tohma's waiting." Eiri said curtly.

"Nice to see you Jaime, how've you been? Good to see you too Eiri, I've been really busy."

"Grab your bags brat. Tohma's waiting."

"I think I'm a bit too old to be called a brat Eiri." The green haired man said, "After all, I'm the same age as you."

"With all the maturity of a seven-year-old." He sniped back, "Ouch! Would you not do that!" The blonde glared at Ryuichi, "I actually use my brain Ryuichi!"

"I do too!" Ryu yelped as the blonde thwacked him back on the head, "Ow!"

"C'mon Ryu." Jamie said as he grabbed the older man by the wrist, "Come and tell me what you and Mr Bear have been up to."

Honey coloured eyes flashed over to deep green and nodded in thanks, "Follow me."

Shuichi looked at the slightly older man, "So how do you know Yuki and Ryuichi?"

Jaime froze, "Yuki?"

Eiri turned around, "My pen name Jaime…"

"Oh."

"You okay Jaime?"

"Fine Ryu."

"So anyway, how do you know them?"

"Well, I suppose I should probably mention I'm K's little brother."

"You guys don't look anything alike." Shuichi said, Jaime opened his jacket and Shuichi could see the gun holster, "Now I see it."

"Thought you might." Jaime winked, "Don't worry, I'm not like my brother, mine's used for protection mostly."

"On with the story." Shuichi said when they got in the car.

"When Tohma, Ryu, Nori and Eiri came to America six years ago, Tohma thought Eiri could use someone his own age to hang out with. K introduced us and for a while we were inseparable, then we wrote to each other for a while and then…" he shrugged, "Things change."

"But I kept in contact! Didn't I Jai? Me and Mr Bear!"

"Yes you did," he grinned, "And I'm so glad for that. When Ryu came back we hung out-"

"Almost every day!"

"Yup."

"Well we're here." Eiri said as they pulled up out front of N-G.

"Are you-"

"I've got a deadline." Eiri said coldly.

Jaime's eyes narrowed, "Right," he sighed, "maybe we can catch up later?"

"Maybe."

"Bye." Jaime said as Ryuichi dragged him out of the car.

Eiri looked at Shuichi as the pink haired singer's eyes followed his idol and K's little brother.

"Go." Eiri said, "Have fun."

"Yuki?"

"You'll like Jaime." He replied as Shuichi got out of the car.

The car sped off and Shuichi ran off after Jaime and Ryuichi.

**Break**

"Tohma!" Ryuichi Sakuma's voice rang out, "Tohma look who me and Mr Bear found!"

Tohma, Mika, Noriko and K walked out of Tohma's office only to see the lead singer of Nittle Grasper dragging a green haired man by the collar.

"Ryu perhaps you should let him go." Noriko said, "You only just got Jaime back, you don't want to kill him do you?"

"No!" he yelped, dropping the younger man so he landed roughly on his butt.

"Ow!" The American said as he climbed to his feet, and snatched Mr Bear from Ryuichi, "Mine!"

"Jaiiiime!"

"Nope."

"Why do you hate me?"

"You keep assaulting me!" A bullet went whizzing past his head, "Oh here!"

"It's good to see you Jaime." Tohma said with a smile, "It's been to long."

"It has. How are you?"

"I'm well. I'm well."

He turned to Mika, "What about you Meeks?"

Mika shot him a mock glare, "I'm good. But if you trash Ryuichi's…"

"Let me guess…I'll be living with Tats?"

"You learn fast." She smiled, "How did Eiri seem to you?"

"His usual charming self." He said, the sarcasm evident in his voice, "Barely even looked at me."

"I suppose you remind him-"

"Yeah, I suppose I might, but it goes both ways."

"Mika!" Ryuichi screamed, "Give me back Jaime!"

"Shut up!" Mika shouted, slamming the singer on the head.

"You're so mean Mika!" Ryuichi cried.

"Hello Little Brother."

"K!" Jamie grinned, embracing the gun toting psychopath, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How've you been?"

"Sooo… busy. Did Mum send you my book?"

The others looked at the green haired man, "Book?" Tohma asked.

"Yeah, I wrote a novel." He grinned, "Bet ya didn't think I had it in me. Huh?"

"Eiri's a writer as well."

"I didn't know that."

"So did you get it?"

"Yes. I got your horror story."

"You make it sound so dirty." He grinned.

K eyed his little brother critically, "Green hair? Where the hell is your gun?"

Jaime reached into his jacket and withdrew the weapon, "Mum had a fit when I got it in the mail."

K grinned, "Well, be thankful it was only a handgun, she may have had a heart attack when I sent you this." He said, plucking a sniper rifle out of thin air.

"You're unbelievable." Mika said, snatching the rifle, "The boy's only 22, he doesn't need a complete arsenal."

"But you do?"

"But of course." She replied, "It might help me keep my brothers in line."

Jaime grinned, "Doubt that." He turned around, grabbed Shuichi by the hand and said, "Off we go."

The two were off and running as Ryuichi shouted, "Are we playing tag?"


End file.
